Remember Me
by Drkness'sDaughter
Summary: The second Wizarding War is over,and a cloud of despair hangs over Ron Weasley. He has just lost someone that he didn't even know was important to him till she was gone. How can you fall in love with someone who has just died? Sequel to I Will Never Tell Him


**Remember Me  
><strong>

This story is a long promised sequel to I Will Never Tell Him, in which Stella is desperately in love with Ron, but she can't find the strength to ever tell him. It ends in Stella sacrificing her life for him, hoping that he will finally understand how she feels about him.

~I do not...and will never...own Harry Potter*tear*~

* * *

><p>Broken<p>

Lifelessness

That's what the once glorious Great Hall radiated.

Pain

Emptiness

How could she just be GONE?

Her voice seemed to echo in his ears.

All those times she helped him in Potions when Hermione wasn't in the mood to lend a hand, her small hands, silently instructing him on how to not blow up his entire cauldron.

Her body had been taken, a while ago, along with all the others. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and even little Colin Creevey.

Now he felt a bit lost, and had found a way to an abandoned table, far from everyone else.

How could she be GONE?

Gone like breath of wind, silently without a warning.

Just hours ago, curses had been flying, but he had been running without a care.

Hermione.

She had been holding his hand!

It had filled him with a big, engulfing euphoria.

And he hated the mere thought of that warm, fuzzy feeling.

If he had known, he would have ripped his hand away, and called her name back.

Just once, to see the joy on her face.

Stella.

She had thrown herself in the path of that fatal curse, and saved his life.

It was strange to think he could have been dead, and it had only taken one blazing soul to save him.

Many would argue that he was more valuable than some random Gryffindor girl, but he knew the truth.

If he could go back, he would change it.

Save her instead.

He had tried to convince them to let him say goodbye, but the teary eyed witch carrying her just patted his hand, and just took her away.

How could he have not realized sooner?

How much she was willing to sacrifice?

But at least he knew he would do the same.

He realized he MISSED her.

Wanted to see her face.

He wondered what he was feeling, but he could not figure it out.

It wasn't how he felt with Hermione.

It felt… fiercer than that.

But she was gone and he couldn't do anything about it anyway.

He was so confused, and frustrated, and he wanted her BACK, but he had to accept that she just wasn't coming back.

He remembered her face, as she had been falling, and he had lunged to catch her.

It had been peaceful somehow, a serene smile fixed in place, and that had been when the feeling started, and he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop.

And somewhere behind him, he heard Hermione calling his name, but he barely heard it.

Hermione finally reached him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This was in her pocket. It had your name on it."

She handed him a small, ripped piece of parchment, and acting like her old brilliant self, sensing his reluctance to speak, left him to himself.

Ron slowly unfolded it, his hands trembling.

What could it possibly say?

What did he want it to say?

He finally gathered the courage to look down at the small, slightly crooked script.

Two words.

Two simple words that changed his life forever.

_Remember me._

He found himself whispering those words out loud, till they seemed to echo back to him in the chilly hall, feeling warmth creep back into him with each word.

Then, "I will never forget you. I promise"

With those words, a cool breeze enveloped him, smelling slightly like vanilla, and something cold, like a brush of lips, touched his cheek.

Then on a whisper of wind, "Remember me," was heard, and Stella Robins was gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know the end was a bit cliché but I wasn't sure how else to end it, so please don't flame me for a bad ending.<strong>

**Anyways, if you've gotten this far without reading I Will Never Tell Him, you might as well do that now, seeing as you might get a better understanding of this story.**

**And review people! I take a lot of time on my writing, hoping that it will be good enough for you guys and review are the only way I can figure out if it is!**

**So tell me what you thought! If you liked it or hated it! Tell me anything you liked or disliked, because I love hearing opinions! It makes me write more too…**

**So to anyone who reviews… THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, AND REVIEW ON LIKE ALL OF YOUR STORIES!**

**Ta ta my lovelies,**

**~Vi**


End file.
